drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry Christmas, Drake
Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh and (previously under the working title, Drake & Josh: Best Christmas Ever) is the last episode and television movie of Drake and Josh, which aired December 5, 2008. Plot Walter and Audrey leave for the holidays to go on a tropical vacation. Drake throws a Christmas party on the roof of the Premiere, but when a groups of teens trash the place, Josh is arrested and put in jail for a crime which he did not commit. At night, Drake breaks into prison attempting to free Josh, after he promises to provide a little girl and her foster-family the "Best Christmas Ever." But Drake's plan failed and both were arrested and were intended to spend life in prison for multiple crimes. However things are changed when Drake hires Josh's boss, Helen, to represent them in their case stating that she has never lost an argument, in which the judge agrees to give Drake and Josh a chance to save themselves from prison if they can stick to their promise to give the foster-family their 'Best Christmas Ever'. Meanwhile, Drake and Josh's parole officer, Perry Gilbert, does what he can to prevent Drake and Josh from keeping their promise, and so they turn to his mother, who provides them with enough information to stop his evil ways. However, when Officer Gilbert tricks "Crazy" Steve into telling the foster-family about everything, they leave Drake and Josh at the festival. At the end, they all have a happy Christmas holiday after Steve makes snow by shredding cheese in a woodchipper. Trivia *This is the second Drake & Josh TV movie to not contain laugh tracks, or the theme song I Found A Way. *While Josh is flipping channels, one of the shows he flips to, happens to be Zoey 101, specifically the episode "Chasing Zoey". *Josh's Grandma is mentioned in this special. *Mrs. Hayfer makes a brief cameo, during the scene where Drake & Josh accidentally splash water on her. *In the movie, Josh celebrates Christmas. However, in real life Josh is Jewish so he should be celebrating Hanukkah instead of Christmas, although some Jews celebrate Christmas as well and he may not be a strict follower. *Even though in the flashback Mrs. Gilbert told Josh about, where the monkey peed on young Officer Gilbert, this wasn't deleted for being shown on public TV. *It would make sense for Officer Perry Gilbert that the chips must have been removed from Drake and Josh's legs because no one can move that fast in all kinds of directions. *This is the only Drake & Josh christmas special and was made a year after the show ended. *This episode might seem like the season finale, but in reality the season finale was the movie that aired ''before ''this one (Really Big Shrimp). *This is the first (and only) movie/episode of the series in when Josh has longer hair. *This is the second time Josh is in jail (the first time was in The Gary Grill of Season 2). *In the second scene, you see Drake and Josh pass by a sore called Schneider's Secret. This is a parody of Victoria's Secret and it is a reference to one of the movie's co-writer, Dan Schneider. Goofs *Judge Newman said that Drake and Josh never got arrested but they got arrested in The Gary Grill and Josh got arrested about nine times in Theater Thug. *The captions say "GPS down." But those words were never used. Category:Episodes Category:TV Movie Category:Holiday Category:Season 5 Category:TV Movie Special